Zack Fair Vs Ragna the Bloodedge
This is an off season One Minute Melee by Nier Hitoshura, Featuring Zack Fair from Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII and Ragna the Bloodedge from BlazBlue. One Minute Melee It was dark out. Stars were shining through out the night sky as the pale-moonlight shined brightly and lit up the area where a man with long spiky hair, with a lock of hair hanging down his face walking through the area of the city which is called the 6th Hierarchical City of Yabiko. He has a small X-shaped scar on his cheek. He also wears a black SOLDIER uniform. This man also has one silver-earring in his left ear, and lastly his eyes were the color of the bright blue-sky. This man carried a large five-foot long, and one-foot wide blade on his back. The blade has handguard that is colored gold and has swirl designs, the part of the blade bearing the two holes is raised slightly and sectioned off from the rest of the blade, and there are etchings engraved on the blade near the handguard. This man kept walking through the city as he attempted to find a man Ragna the Bloodedge. Not for the bounty, but mainly for his friend who had attempted to track him down, but was sent to the hospital the moment he engaged the man known as Ragna the Bloodedge. The spiky black-haired man sighed disappointingly as he doesn’t seem like he's gonna find the man anytime soon. ---- Elsewhere in Yabiko A man walked through the city, paying no attention to the residents that look towards his way, granted it was not very many people, but he has still gained some looks. The man walking through the city bears white spiky hair and also bears heterochromia, having his left eye green, and his right eye red. He wears a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black shirt with three red belts and also several belts covering his right arm. He wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands. He also wears a black hakama, and red-steel toed boots. Lastly he has a green-stud earring little bit up on his left ear. On the waist of his back was a large-sword that looked to be a large chunk of iron than a proper sword. Nevertheless, the white haired man kept walking through the streets. He wasn’t irritated, or angered, but he wasn’t in a necessarily good mood either. He was just himself. The white-haired man had kept walking through the area as he made it towards a colosseum, what a colosseum? He just needed to get away from the people, and find peace and quiet. The white-haired man kept walking forward, through the colosseum where he had fought a man named Azrael. Upon proceeding through the colosseum, the white-haired man stopped in his tracks as he shifted his head. He saw a man, a similar uniform as the same guy who came after him. Was he here to avenge his friend? He doesn’t know, and doesn’t want to know. “Are you Ragna the Bloodedge?” The black-haired man spoke out as he slowly grips the handle of his sword. The white-haired man notice that the sword was big as his, maybe even bigger. However, he slowly grips the handle of his sword also in-case this man intends to fight. “Who wants to know?” It was this moment, that this man had indirectly has introduced his name to be Ragna the Bloodedge. The black-haired man give a friendly smile for a moment, but it became more serious. “I’m Zack Fair. You had sent my friend to the hospital, and cause of that. I can’t let you get away from hurting my friends.” Yep, it was as he figured. The guy introduced as Zack Fair had came here because he had defeated his friends who had hunted him down. “You’re making a big mistake. Your friend came after me. However, if you intend to fight. I don’t mind sending you to the same place he is right now.” The Grim Reaper spoke out as pulled around his large-sword. The SOLDIER First Class had looked towards the man for a second as he held his hand tightly gripped onto the sword. In a split second, Zack had moved and appeared right before Ragna’s eyes as he swung his sword downward. CLENG! Cue: Final Fantasy XV: Episode Gladiolus Soundtrack - Boss Theme Ragna and Zack had collided swords against each other as both the Grim Reaper, and SOLDIER First Class attempted to overpower each other. However, both locked into a stalemate. It was than that both Ragna and Zack pushed each other back as it has now become an unavoidable fight. The Wheel of Fate is Turning, Rebel 1, ACTION!!! 60 Seconds The Grim Reaper and SOLDIER First Class had disappeared for a moment as they then reappeared and clashed in a heated struggled. Both their blades colliding with one another as the song of blade-dance emanated through loud sounds of their swords clashing. Both Ragna and Zack had once again disappeared, and reappeared as they continued to clash blades in perfect sync. It was a stalemate at first, but the Grim Reaper gained the advantage as he jumped and allowed his fist to be engulfed in dark-energy. “'Hell’s Fang!'” Words of yelling came from Ragna’s mouth as he rushed towards Zack as he was jabbed in the face. The Grim Reaper made an additional blow as the dark-energy upon contact made the head of the Black Beast as the SOLDIER First Class was sent flying to the wall. He was winded for a bit, but he luckily managed to regain his composure pretty quickly. Zack had released himself from being embedded to the wall as he quickly picked up the Buster Sword. “Geez, you hit hard.” The SOLDIER First Class had complimented. Ragna smirked slightly as he ran towards Zack who did the same. Both the SOLDIER First Class and Grim Reaper once collided into a blade lock. However, both pushed each other back as they both lunged towards each other. Ragna and Zack held a firm tight grip on the handle of their swords as they swung their weapon. CLENG!CLENG!CLENG! Both the SOLDIER First Class and Man of Azure had collided in a heated clash with their blades singing in the air. Blow for blow, both Ragna and Zack had clashed heavily against each other as they ran through the entire colosseum with speed that not even the eye could track. However, both the Grim Reaper and Ex-SOLDIER are seen running towards each other with high speed as they swung their blades. CLENG! Both Ragna and Zack had once again collided their blades into a lock as both the Man of Azure, and SOLDIER First Class are at a stalemate. Both were lacking the power to overpower one another, however, this did not bother either of the two as they eventually ended the stalemate as both jumped back and landed twelve feet away from each other. Both were not even panting, both seemed to have enough energy to keep fighting who knows how long “'Firaga!'” Zack yelled as he quickly extended his hand and shot a fireball towards Ragna who looked shocked at first, but quickly blocked the blast with his large-sword. The Ex-SOLDIER kept firing fireballs towards the Grim Reaper as he either blocked, or dodged each other of the projectiles as he attempted to get close. “RAAAAAAGH!” Ragna roared as he lunged towards Zack as high speed. The SOLDIER First Class was caught off guard as he saw the Man of Azure’s weapon turn into a scythe. Zack had quickly regained focus, but it was to late as Ragna swung the blade downward and succeeded in a successful slash. Unknown the Ex-SOLDIER, that slash had allowed the Grim Reaper to regain some stamina and health. 50 Seconds Zack managed to jump back before Ragna could deliver another strike with the Blood-Scythe. The SOLDIER First Class had casted Cure on himself to make sure that any wound he had received, was healed. The Grim Reaper was already running towards the Ex-SOLDIER as he allowed his sword to be imbued with dark-energy. Ragna now slammed the blade upwards as a blast of dark-energy in the shape of the Black Beast’s head rushed towards Zack. The SOLDIER First Class eyes had widen as he quickly shielded himself with his sword as the moment the dark-energy made contact, Zack was blown back a little as he skid across the ground. The Ex-SOLDIER didn’t have time recover as the Grim Reaper jumped above him and attempted to slam his large-sword onto him. However, Zack quickly moved out of the way and blasts Ragna with a firaga spell as he was sent back and skidding across the ground. “Whew. Man that was a close one.” The Ex-SOLDIER spoke out as he dusted himself off, and quickly gripped the handle of the Buster Sword. The Grim Reaper quickly recovered his composure as he he gripped the handle of his large-sword. Zack and Ragna looked towards each other for a split second as they both ran towards each other. Both combatants held the handle of their weapons as they swung their blades. CLENG!CLENG!CLENG! The clanging sounds of swords singing through the air as the Grim Reaper, and the Ex-SOLDIER danced around the colosseum as they moved around all over the area, clashing against each other in even blows. The heated clash was a stalemate as both Ragna and Zack had ran towards each other, and swung their blades as hard as they could. The clanging sounds of the Buster Sword, and the large-sword had caused a shock-wave erupting and move through the colosseum at high speeds. The Grim Reaper, and the Ex-SOLDIER jumped back as they ran towards each other once again. Both Ragna and Zack had clashed once again, with their swords clanging, and singing in the air with a beautiful song of war. The clash was once again a stalemate, but the Ex-SOLDIER gotten the advantage as he quickly blasted the Grim Reaper with a firaga when they clashed and locked blades. “Damn. Cheap trick asshole.” Ragna spat out as recovered his composure. He was sent back into a wall by the blast. Quickly gripping the handle of his large-sword, the white-haired man looked towards the Ex-SOLDIER who only chuckled a bit, and said sorry. Ragna and Zack ran towards each other as they swung their perspective weapons as they clashed and locked blades. However, the Ex-SOLDIER was caught off guard as he received a hard punch to the face with a dark-energy imbued punch. Zack cannoned back as he went through a wall. The Ex-SOLDIER quickly casts cure on himself as he ran out of the wall, and sprinted towards the Grim Reaper. Ragna gained a battle hungry smirk as he sprinted towards Zack. Both the Ex-SOLDIER and the Grim Reaper swung their blades once again as they clashed in a heated fury of blows. The sounds of swords singing through the air rang through the colosseum as both Ragna and Zack danced around each other, and clashed in perfect sync. The clash once again ended in a stalemate, as the Grim Reaper, and the Ex-SOLDIER had collided heavily, causing another shock-wave to erupt and spread throughout the colosseum. 40 Seconds Verdict Ragna Vs Zack -Winner is Zack Fair-.jpg|If Zack Fair wins. Ragna Vs Zack -Winner is Ragna-.jpg|If Ragna the Bloodedge wins Who are you rooting for? Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) Zack Fair (Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII) Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Final Fantasy Vs Blazblue' Themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music